Falling BACK In Love
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: *SORATO* Set when the DD's have kids. Sora wants a divorce. Her daughter makes a wish, and suddenly both Matt and Sora are back to being fourteen years old again! Will they fall back in love at the age they first fell in love with each other? Plz R&R! ^.^


**... Hi peepz... Eh, I know I waz suppose to update all my four fics that I haven't finished but uh, I didn't feel like it... Yeah... :D Sorry Claire! But I did not promise I would update all of em by January 10th, I said I'd try :P Newayz, I'll update them on the weekend... Well, I'll TRY, hehe. I wrote this fic instead *shrugs* I felt like starting a new fic... Just so everyone knows, I have a tendency to start fics but... Never finish em. Hehe :P This pathetic excuse for a fanfic is dedicated to Claire, so she won't kill me for not updating :P **

**Ok, newayz, first of all, all the kids of the DD's are different... Meaning, I made them different from what they were at the ending of 02... Different age differences, and stuff like that. And forget the crap about everyone knowing about the digital world, that's just a load of crap. So the kids don't have digimon, they know nothing about it, and the 'adults' hardly see their digimon, ok. And I know it was like 2027 at the end of 02, but the DD's are too old then to have kids so young so I'm ignoring that too. The year in this fic is 2028. This is a Sorato. Um... Matt and Sora are 40... For a while, hehe. :D Plz R & R, and no flames...**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

****Rikio 'Riki' (A/N pronounced Ricky) Ishida walked into the living room. 

"Hey, what's all the racket?" The 16 yr old asked. 

His 17 yr old sister, Akiko 'Aki' (A/N pronounced Arkey like in Final Fantasy, hehe), who was sitting on the sofa, raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow. 

"What do you think?" 

Riki sighed, "Mum and dad?" 

Akiko turned a page on her magazine and without looking up, replied, 

"Uh huh" 

Riki took a seat next to his sister, getting a look of annoyance from her, but ignoring it. 

"Do you mind?" Aki snapped, "Sit somewhere else" 

"Stop being so superficial" Riki rolled his eyes, "Aren't you worried about mum and dad?" 

"No, should I be?" 

"Well, this is, what, the seventh time they've fought this week? And it's _Sunday_..." 

Aki stared at her brother, "They're just... Venting out" 

"They've been fighting on and off for the past months" 

"You worry too much, they're just going through a phase" 

"If you say so..." 

~*~ 

"God dammit Matt!" Sora yelled. 

Matt averted his eyes from his wife, and crossed his arms. 

"Look, it's not my fault ok" 

"You could of told them no! But no, you had to say yes and leave me and the kids again!" 

"It's my job, Sora!" Matt yelled. 

"You work too much, you could just sit this mission out!" 

"I work for you and the kids! To put a roof over your heads, and food on the table!" 

"Oh, and I don't work?! And what a classic excuse!" 

"It's my job, Sora" Matt said through clenched teeth. 

"Fine! Fly off to Mars or Uranus or wherever you're going this time! I don't care anymore! Just leave me and the kids!" 

"I'm not leaving you and the kids forever, Sora. It's just one mission, I'll be back in about six months" Matt said quietly. 

"Maybe you shouldn't come back" Sora replied quietly, turning her back to Matt. 

"What are you saying" Matt asked. 

"I... I've been thinking of getting a divorce for a while now" 

Matt's face hardened, but he didn't say anything. 

"M-matt?" 

"Why?" Matt's voice was cold. 

Sora got angry. 

"You're hardly ever home, you're never here for me or the kids, we're practically divorced anyway! I, I don't think I love you anymore" 

"... If that's how you feel..." 

"It is" Sora said. 

She heard the door to the kitchen click shut. Then she took a seat at the kitchen table and broke down in tears. 

~*~ 

Matt cursed to himself. __

_Trust Sora to make a big deal out of everything. A divorce? She wants a divorce..._

Matt headed upstairs, he wasn't going to leave, this was his house as much as it was Sora's. He didn't go to their room though, he headed off to the opposite wing of their mansion. 

_I need to clear my head, some sleep would help. Then in the morning, I'll clear this up with Sora, she can't be serious about getting a divorce..._

Matt opened the door to a random unused room, luckily, there was a couch in there, and he lay down and went to sleep. 

~*~ 

"See, they stopped shouting" Aki said. 

Riki shrugged and got up. He walked out of the room and to the kitchen where his mum and dad were fighting, though the yells had ceased. He opened the door a crack, and saw his mum hunched over at the table. He walked in quietly, seeing no signs of his dad. 

"Mu-" Riki started, but then noticed his mother was crying. 

Sora turned around with a start, wiping her tears away quickly. 

"Rikio, do you want something, dear?" 

"I-I... What happened? What did dad do?" 

"He didn't do anything... I'm going to bed sweetie, goodnight" Sora said, getting up. 

"Mu-" Riki started again. 

"Rikio, I'm going to bed" Sora said in a tone that meant don't argue. 

Riki sighed and watched his mum walk out the door. He headed into the living room where his sister was now filing her nails. 

"Something's up, mum was crying" Riki stated. 

"Huh?" Aki said, looking up. 

Riki rolled his eyes, "I said, mum was crying" 

"Why?" 

"I don't know" Riki glared, "Has something to do with dad" 

"Where is he?" 

"I. Don't. Know" Riki said. 

Aki rolled her eyes, "Don't have to get pissed or anything" 

"_Anyways_, I think something's happened" 

"Well duh, if mum's crying" 

"You know something Aki? You are a bitch" 

"Same goes for you, you little bastard" 

"Bitch!" 

"Bastard!" 

"Whore!" 

"Dick head!" 

"Kids!" Sora suddenly popped into the room, "Why are you two swearing!?" 

"Sorry!" Both of the kids said quickly. 

"I thought you were going to sleep, mum" Riki said. 

"Well, I am... but I thought you two should know something" 

"What is it, mum?" Aki asked. 

Sora took a deep breath, "Your father and I have decided to get a divorce" 

"What!?" Aki yelled angrily. 

"Now, calm down honey, your father and I, well, we don't love each other any more" 

"And you just realised this now?!" Aki shouted. 

"Aki, cool it!" Riki yelled. 

"Cool it?! I just found out my parents are getting a divorce!" 

"Yeah, but mum doesn't need you yelling at her!" 

Aki glared at Riki then asked, "Where's dad?" 

"I don't know" Sora sighed. 

Aki then left the room. Riki looked at his mum and said quietly, 

"I think I'll go to bed now" 

"Ok honey" Sora said. 

Riki left the living room, and went upstairs to his room. On his way there, his sister's room was en route and he could hear her crying. He knocked on the door, and didn't wait for an answer and walked in. 

Aki looked up, "What do you want?" 

"Just to talk" 

"I don't want to talk" 

"... Hey, don't feel so down, mum and dad can still work things out" 

"... No they won't, you were right, they've been fighting for months, this was bound to happen" 

"Come on Aki, think positive, mum and dad will get back together" 

"Mum said they didn't love each other any more... What are they suppose to do? Fall back in love? Yeah, like that's going to happen, dad's going off into space again" 

Riki was silent. 

"See, you don't even know what to say"  
"Aki..." 

"Save it, go to sleep or something, just leave me alone" 

Riki just stood there, then headed out, shutting the door behind him. 

Meanwhile, Aki got up from her bed and went to her window. She looked out, and saw a shooting star. (A/N I talk about stars too much... hehe) 

"Wishes come true when you make them at a shooting star... yeah right. Well, I wish mum and dad will fall in love again, just like the first time..." 

~*~ 

Matt slowly woke up. 

_What time is it?_

Matt got up. 

_Is it just me or do my clothes seem... droopy and baggy? Heh, must be me._

Matt walked out of the room he had occupied last night. He looked at a clock that was in the hallway. It was seven in the morning. 

_Damn, I was meant to be out of here at five. Better hurry, shit, hope Sora's out already, I need to use our bathroom and I do not want her to start yelling at me or something... I'm hungry._

__Matt walked the long way downstairs and went into the kitchen. He started pulling out food randomly. He heard the door open and turned to see his daughter looking sleepy eyed. 

"Good morning honey" Matt said, turning back to the food. 

Aki's sleepy eyes focused, then widened. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at Matt. And her eyes widened again. Then Riki came in, and looked at his astonished sister. 

"Uh?" He asked. 

Aki pointed towards Matt, who was busily making a sandwich. Riki looked at Matt, then turned his gaze back to his sister. 

"You know the folks don't like having your boyfriends here this early in the morning. And I thought you were dating Hariu?" 

"I am. That. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend" 

"Ok, so you're cheating on Hariu? Again?" 

Aki scowled at her brother, "No I'm not. Didn't you cheat on what's-her-name?" 

"... That's exactly why I'm single at the moment" 

"Ha!" 

Riki rolled his eyes, "Anyway, if mum and dad find _him_ here, you're dead" 

"Why am _I_ dead? Stop playing around, that's your new best friend or something, huh?" 

"What? No, it's your new boyfriend" 

"I don't have a new boyfriend, Norio Hariu is still my boyfriend" 

"Yeah right, look, just get him outta here unless you want to get in trouble" 

"Hey, good morning Riki, what are you two bickering about?" Matt asked. 

"How'd you know my name? Oh wait, of course you'd know my name, it is _me_, after all" 

Aki rolled her eyes, "You are so stuck up" 

"Same goes for you" Riki smirked. 

Matt raised his eyebrows, "Of course I'd know you're name..." 

"See Aki, he knows the names of important people, namely me" 

"Oh shut up you stuck up turd" Aki said. 

"Well, at least I don't cheat on my boyfriend with a younger guy!" 

"And I hope you don't, I don't want a gay brother!" 

Riki glared at her, "You know what I meant" 

"Kids, quit it!" Matt yelled. 

Aki and Riki turned to him. 

"Who are you calling kid?" Riki demanded. 

"Like, yeah" Aki added. 

_That kid is extremely cute... his looks rivals Riki's and Riki is the hottest guy around, heh, even if he **is** my brother..._

Matt raised an eyebrow, "Are you kids all right, I mean, you two are acting _very_ weird..." 

"You're calling us kids?! You're the kid!" Aki shouted. 

Riki smirked, "Yeah, the kid that _you're_ dating" 

"I am not dating that, that kid!" Aki yelled. 

"Whoa, back up a little, of course you're not dating me, I mean, I'm your father-" Matt started. 

"Our what!?" Aki and Riki both yelled. 

"Um... your father, me, dad" 

Aki and Riki stared dumbfounded at Matt. Then cracked up laughing. 

"I should tell your mother to take you two to the doctor for a checkup..." Matt murmured, "Well, I'm off to work, have fun at school" 

The two siblings continued to laugh, and Matt just shrugged. He grabbed his sandwich and headed towards the door. He passed his two laughing children, but then walked back and stopped in front of them. Matt looked up at Riki in confusion. He looked _up_ at his son in confusion. 

"Uh, if I'm mistaken... wasn't I taller than you, Riki?" 

Riki stopped laughing, "What do you mean? This is the first time I've met you, dude" 

"Huh?" 

"Uh, dude, what are you going on about?" 

"First of all, why are you calling me 'dude'?" 

"Well, you didn't tell me your name..." 

"My name?" 

"Yeah, your name" 

"You're not suppose to call me by my name..." 

"... Yeah so, I guess I'll continue calling you 'dude' then, if you don't give me your name" 

"You know my name, but you're suppose to call me 'dad'" 

"Um, yeah, sure" Riki said, then broke into laughter again, "By the way, _dude_, I'll give you some advice, you better get out of here before my folks catch you, cause my dad will _kill_ you" 

"I am your dad, Riki" Matt said, confusion apparent on his face yet again. 

"Look, Riki's stupid little friend, would you just go, wait at school for Riki or something" Aki said impatiently. 

"He's not my friend" Riki frowned. 

"Riki's stupid little friend? Ok, I've had it, you two are in serious trouble, stop playing around, knock it off, understand!? Go get ready for school!" Matt said, getting annoyed. 

"You can't talk like that to me!" Aki yelled, "When my dad sees you here, _you're_ going to be in serious trouble!" 

"Akiko Ishida! Didn't I tell you to knock it off!?" Matt yelled. 

Aki fumed, "Daddy!" 

Riki rolled his eyes, "You don't even know if dad's here in the house at all Aki" 

"What are you two going on about!? I'm. Right. Here!" Matt stated. 

"Um, yeah" Riki said skeptically, "Do you happen to be Santa Claus too?" 

"No, I'm not Santa Claus, but I am your father!" 

"Oh come off it kid!" Aki yelled, "You're too young to be a father, unless you're a teen father!" 

"What do you mean?" 

"How old can you possibly be? Take a look at yourself in the mirror or something" Aki rolled her eyes, "Are you fifteen? Sixteen tops" 

Matt frowned, "I'm forty" 

Aki and Riki cracked up laughing again. 

"Like I said, look at yourself in the mirror" 

"Here" Riki said, tossing Matt a small mirror he always kept with him to look at his hair. 

Matt caught it and looked at himself. And dropped the mirror. 

"Hey! Watch it, you'll break it!" Riki said, and bent down to retrieve his mirror. 

"Oh. My. God" Matt stated, completely amazed and confused. 

"Yeah kid, now do you get why we think you're losing it?" Aki said. 

"I'm fourteen. I'm fourteen. _I'm fourteen_!" Matt exclaimed. 

"Fourteen? You look at least fifteen" Aki said. 

"Yeah ok, you're fourteen, big whoop kid" Riki said, "I'm sixteen" 

Matt ignored them, "I'm fourteen" 

Aki and Riki both rolled their eyes. 

"Your point?" Aki asked. 

Matt snapped out of it, "I mean, how can this be?" 

"How can what be? So it's been officially fourteen years since your mum gave birth to you, big deal" Riki said. 

"No, kids, er, guys, you don't get it. It's me, your dad" 

"I thought we went over this" Aki raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah" Riki groaned. 

"I'm not kidding, somehow, I'm back to being fourteen!" 

The siblings looked at Matt with skeptical faces. 

"Fine, don't believe me, this is still... wow, I can't believe I'm fourteen again!" 

"Um... can you leave now, or something" Aki said. 

"Where's your mother?" Matt asked, ignoring Aki. 

Riki looked at the kitchen clock, "I think she left already cause she's usually down earlier than this" 

"Hmm, so this probably didn't happen to her or she'd freak... Well, what am I going to do all day, I can't go to work, and I'll be bored as hell by myself here..." 

"You aren't even considering staying here, are you?" Aki asked, "Look kid, you have got to go" 

Matt looked at her, "Since I'm in this state, call me Matt. And, I've decided to go to school with you guys" 

"You're kidding right? Is Matt your real name? Or did you want us to call you that because it's our father's name?" Aki asked. 

Matt sighed, "I am Matt" 

"And you're going to school with us? What makes you think we would be seen with a loser like you?" Riki sneered. 

"I wouldn't exactly call him a loser, I mean, apart from his psychological defect, his looks give you a straight out, Mr. Popularity" Aki remarked. 

Riki glared at her. 

"Oh don't worry Riki, you'll still be the most popular guy in school, this guy's only a freshman after all" 

"I wasn't worrying!" 

"Sure, so anyway _Matt_, do you live near us or something? When did your family move here? Oh, and why do _I_ care? It's not like you're old enough for me anyway" 

Matt rolled his eyes. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Aki screeched. 

"Did I really raise you two?" Matt moaned. 

"No, you didn't. Lay off that dad crap will ya" Riki said. 

Matt sighed, "Fine, fine, I'm still going to school with you guys, care to get ready?" 

Aki and Riki both sighed and headed off to get ready. 

~*~ 

Meanwhile, Sora was driving on the road. She wanted to get away to work herself off so she could be occupied and not worry about anything. Work was her way of keeping herself distracted from problems. She had quickly dressed and gotten out of the house. 

_Damn Matt and his work, damn him._

Sora looked at the road, a turn was coming up. She looked at the review mirror, turned back to the road, and quickly looked back up at the review mirror. 

_What the!?_

She quickly looked back at the road and saw a tree ahead of her, and made a sharp turn. Tires screeched as she put on the brakes. The car finally stopped, inches away from the tree. Sora sighed with relief, but then looked back at the review mirror and screamed. 

~*~ 

"Come on, get in the car!" Matt yelled from the driver's seat. 

"Um Matt, you can't drive" Aki said. 

Matt frowned, "What do you mean I can't drive?" 

"You're fourteen" 

"Oh" Matt got out and got into the back seat. 

Aki rolled her eyes, "I wanted to take my car, not Riki's stupid piece of trash" 

"Hey, my Spyder is better than your Ferrari!" Riki yelled. 

"Like, yeah right!" Aki shouted back. 

"Let's take my Jaguar" Matt suggested. 

The siblings turned to him. 

"You have a Jaguar? Cool, our parents won't let us have one" Riki said. 

"Not until you're eighteen" Matt said. 

"Huh?" Riki said. 

"We won't let you have one until either of you are eighteen" Matt replied. 

"Are you starting that dad crap again?" Riki asked. 

"Oh great" Aki muttered. 

"Come on, do you guys wanna take the Jaguar?" 

"Yeah, where is it?" Riki asked. 

"Right where I parked it, over there" 

"That's our dad's Jaguar... by the way Aki, isn't he supposed to be gone by now?" Riki asked. 

"Yeah, I guess he's taking the day off..." 

Matt rolled his eyes, then jingled his keys. 

"Come on" 

Matt got out. Riki shrugged and followed. Aki sighed and got out also. When they reached Matt's Jaguar, Matt handed the keys to Riki. 

"Eh, I'm not sure about this, my dad might get pissed..." 

Matt rolled his eyes, "I give you my permission" 

"Yeah, like that counts" Riki muttered as he got in the driver's seat. 

Matt got in the back as Aki took shotgun. 

"All right! Off to school!" Matt yelled. 

"I've never heard anyone so excited to go to school, have you?" Riki asked dryly. 

"Nope" Aki replied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Eh heh heh, weird wasn't it? The future chapters won't be this long, and there'll be more of Sora and Sorato in it cause this is a Sorato after all. And this story is meant to have the same conflicts as if Matt and Sora were in highschool, but just with the side effect of their kids in the mess as well :) Well, stay tuned for the next chapter, what mess will Matt get into at school? Who knows, unless you review! lol. Then I'll write some more ^.^**


End file.
